Clash of The Regions
by Reshiram's Inferno
Summary: The Kanto Elections have been held. Winner: Giovanni and when Ash learns of it all, he has a bad feeling of what's to come. 3 years after this, Giovanni decides to attack Johto, Ash's current home to begin his world conquering. But actions always have consequences. On Hold.
1. When Tensions Brew

Chapter 1: When Tensions Brew

Ten years have happened after the Unova League was at an end. Ash Ketchum lost to Cameron that fateful day. After that loss, Ash decided to settle down. At eighteen, he left his hometown of Pallet Town to settle in Johto. His current location is southern Goldenrod City. He is now twenty years old.

-Wednesday September 15, 2016

Goldenrod Central Park

04:38 P.M.

He waited. Ash was impatient to meet that perfect someone for weeks since contacting her. A rose in hand, he tapped his foot as he held the jitters and butterflies filled his stomach. "What's taking her so long?" he told his yellow, electric friend. After a full five minutes of controversy, Ash also decided to bring Pikachu with him, although he wanted the meeting to be private. 'Don't be so antsy. In fact here she comes.' said Pikachu. The young trainer he waited for had brown hair in pigtail-like formations on the back of her head. She wore a pair of jeans, a red shirt with a jeans tank top jacket. Last but not least, a pink hat with a red ribbon around the circumference. "Hey Lyra!" yelled Ash as he extended his arm and waved at her. Lyra noticed the wave and sped up to him. "Ash!" she answered. They ran towards each other and met in a long hug.

Lyra couldn't help but feel warmer in Ash's arms and squeezed tighter. Ash, also enjoying the hug, began to lack oxygen. "Ly… Ly… Lyra. You are ch… ch… choking me." Ash squeaked. Lyra snapped out of her daze and let go of Ash, who was already turning blue. "Ash I'm so sorry." she apologized. "No need to worry," he responded. "I had worst from my mother." Lyra let out a small chuckle at Ash's remark and Ash joined in also. "So should we go to my apartment?" said Ash jovially. Lyra smiled and followed him to his humble home.

"So how was your trip to Unova?" asked Ash while enjoying a cup of coffee. "It was fun, but not as good as Johto. What have you done sweetheart?" said Lyra. Yup. Ash and Lyra are dating. What's even more surprising is that their wedding was in a few months. "Nothing. The usual stuff of competition, training, and chilling." he responded. Lyra gave out a laugh which gave Ash a smile. He grabbed the remote and tuned to the news channel. The Kanto elections were happening. "Oh yeah I forgot!" Ash exclaimed. "What?" responded Lyra. "The Kanto presidential election." he said to the young lady. Ash looked at the screen as the winner of the election marched the Pallet streets. After looking for a short while Ash was stunned to see who it was. "N… No way!" he stuttered. "What happened?" asked Lyra without a clue. The new president of the Kanto region was none else but Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.

-Pallet Town, Kanto

He waved with a huge smile at his citizens, with a promise of greater improvement. "Improvement for me and Team Rocket." he thought. Jesse, James, and Meowth march next to him, but not in their usual uniforms so that their plans won't be foiled. "Once the plan reaches Phase Two, Kanto will be ours. Then all the regions will fall in our clutches." whispered Jesse. "All our desires will be beyond our wishes." said James. Meowth just smirked.

The Presidential Mansion was better than what they expected. With over 30 rooms, 5 bathrooms, the office, and many more features, the Rocket crew couldn't do anything but look around in awe. "Calm down you three." scolded Giovanni. The three quickly saluted the leader. "It's time to set the plan in motion. You three contact Dr. Zager and ask him what he has planned." he commanded. "Yes sir!" they exclaimed.

Jesse dialed the doctor and waited until he answered. "This is Dr. Zager speaking." said the doctor. "Zager what are your plans?" asked Jesse with a smirk.

-Johto

Ash couldn't believe what just happened. "He won." he said in disbelief. "What's wrong about him winning?" asked Lyra. "He is the leader of Team Rocket! That guy is nothing but EVIL!" he exclaimed. Lyra showed her worry. Delia was like a mother to her, so she knew how Ash felt. She grabbed Ash's hand and squeezed it. "I'm sure everything will be alright." she reassured him. "I hope so." he responded. Ash's Poke Gear rang. Ash answered and found that Brock was calling. "What's up?" he responded. "You saw the news?" asked Brock seriously. "Yeah. Can't believe he won." Ash answered. "How about I call you later? I'll tell you more about it." said Brock. "Ok." responded Ash and he hung up. And Ash had a reason to worry about the situation, because Giovanni had a plan up his sleeve.

-Tuesday, August 23, 2019

Pewter City Air Force Base  
2:15 P.M.

"Get ready for aerial attack on Orange Islands." said the commander over the speakers. The pilots were getting ready for the start of something big. The sergeant, along with President Giovanni, were spectating the preparations for their assault. "Why are we bombing the Orange Islands?" questioned the sergeant. "Because… we have received threats of attack from Johto and I think it's better to strike than suffer." he hesitated, but that was just a lie. 'My plan is now in motion. Next region under my control, Johto.' he thought. "Pilots we'll be striking in 2 minutes continue final preparations." The stage was set. The planes, ready for takeoff. Giovanni didn't care about what happened to the innocents. "Planes take off." Then one by one the bombers flew, bringing an unnecessary assault in the unsuspecting Johto.

**I KNOW I CAN MAKE THIS BETTER! AND ONLY YOU, THE AUDIENCE, CAN TELL ME HOW. PLEASE R & R. ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND FACEBOOK (READ BIO) FOR MORE INFO ON STORIES.**


	2. Beginning of a War

Chapter 2: Beginning of a War

-Tuesday, August 23, 2019

Lightning Island, Orange Islands

3:30 P.M.

The beautiful landscape of Lightning Island. A place full of culture, diversity, and well, Pokémon. That day was part of a week-long festival celebrating their way of life. The citizens didn't know the day would take a dark turn. The bombers have arrived at the Island's skies, ready to strike when given the signal. On the ground a child, along with his mother, saw the planes. "Mommy look! Airplanes!" he said to his mother.

"We have arrived at the Islands. Ready for the signal." said the leading pilot. Back at the base, the Sergeant and President Giovanni were waiting. "Are we ready to strike?" asked the Sergeant. Giovanni said nothing. He nodded for approval. The sergeant hesitated for a moment and issued the order. "Launch the bombs." he commanded. "Launching explosives." repeated the pilot. He flipped the switch and released the bombs.

On the ground, the citizens looked up at the sound of jets to see what was headed towards them. After a moment of confusion, the first bomb hit the east side of the island. The crowd first looked in the direction of the explosion until the next one hit close to the festival. Panic began to settle in. When the third hit, the crowd fell apart. People and children ran in all directions, along with bombs hitting. Children were becoming separated from their parents. It was mass hysteria. "Begin on next island." issued the commander.

In Goldenrod City, Ash was watching his programs until it was interrupted by breaking news. The screen turned from a nice Discovery Channel show to a scene filled with chaos and destruction. "Attention all the people of Johto, the Kanto Air Force have launched an all-out assault on our Orange Islands." said the reporter. "SAY WHAT?!" said Ash in complete surprise. "The attack started at exactly 3:30 P.M. today at Lightning Island. The other islands were also followed. The President of Johto will be giving a speech later about this catastrophe and how he plans to respond." Ash was left speechless and in disbelief. He was so surprised he didn't notice the knocking on the door until the knocking was loud. "Coming." he said. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it. On the doorway stood the spikey-haired, squinty-eyed man known as Brock. "Have you seen the news?" he asked Ash. "Yeah. I can't believe it. Everything was well 3 years ago." he responded.

-Kanto

"Our plan is successfully going onward." announced Giovanni to his crew. "Finally one of or plans work." said Jesse. "Everything according to plan." followed James. "And finally no tweps to bother in our pwans." said Meowth. "You have a good reason to celebrate. Soon Johto will be ours. And a war that they can't win has begun." said Giovanni with an evil laugh.

-Johto Three hours later

"I can't believe he would do such a thing." said Lyra with sorrow. "We knew what he was like. That is why I was upset when he won the election. I knew something bad was coming up. I never thought it was an assault." responded Ash. The news began. The started off showing images of the islands following the assault, some survivor testimonies, and reporter thoughts. "It was completely random. One minute we are celebrating the next one, bombs are falling on our heads." said one of the survivors. "That attack cost more than 200 lives, 75% being children." included the reporter. "What a disaster." said Lyra while looking at the images. "Now the President of Johto will give his speech."

-Hoenn

Caroline was shocked at the images on television. Dead, injured, destruction was all she saw. "Mom, I'm going to visit May for a while…" Max trailed off. "The Congress is stating that a possibility of war is possible against Kanto. The President will state that on his speech." The screen shifted from the station to the front of Congress's podium. The President had fear and worry in his eyes after the events.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started. "Today we were attacked by a tyrant who believes that no freedom of any kind is the best for the people." "Mom, come see this." said Dawn as she saw the president give the speech. "That tyrant decided to attack one of culturally richest places in Johto, the Orange Islands. More than 200 people were killed in that bombing, including children. This is one of the worst attacks in our history at all. Now the people fear another attack. This worry has made me and the Congressmen to take action. Starting today we are in a state of war with Kanto and its allies against us and our allies. Freedom will prevail in our and all free regions. We will use all force necessary to take down the tyrant and free all of the citizens in Kanto. We are now taking in volunteers from the draft system for men 18 to 25. We need a stronger army if we are to win. Also all women and children will be evacuated for as long as this war continues. Thank for your time ladies and gentlemen." Lyra's mouth gaped. Ash was 23 and the range was 18 to 25. That means Ash is going to war.

Ash was just as shocked. He never thought he would be fighting his home country and he never wanted to fight in the first place. "Why couldn't I be there to stop him?!" he grunted. "Ash, it's not your fault. We never knew that Giovanni was going to be in the election in the first place." said Brock encouragingly. "Heh, you're lucky you are outside the required age." said Ash angrily. Brock took a step back, his feelings hurt. Ever since Giovanni won the election, Ash had much regret for not being there to stop him. To declare who he really was. But he was in Johto, and there was nothing he could do. "The draft will begin tomorrow. Let's just Ash won't be elected to fight." said Lyra with hope. Ash smiled and kissed her, happy at the fact that Lyra was able to hold on to hope even at the worst at times.

-The following day

The entire town was in their homes, waiting to see who from Johto was fighting in the War. "Our first candidate is…"

**TO BE CONTINUED… FOR THE READERS, THE LENGTH OF THE BATTLES DETERMINES THE LENGTH OF THE CHAPTER. ANYWAY FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK AND TWITTER AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	3. Rallying the Soldiers

Chapter 3: Rallying the Soldiers

The draft system has started for the gathering of Johto soldiers to fight the war. It's been over 2 hours and more than 1,000 names have been called (Trust me, it's possible). Luckily Ash wasn't in those thousand names. The last 250 came around. Minutes became hours for the spectators who hoped they wouldn't be called. The President was down to the last few. Lyra was happy since her lover wasn't called to serve. But she reacted too early. The last to be called was "Ash Ketchum." announced the President. Lyra's smile became a frown. Tears swelled in her eyes then rolled down her cheeks. Ash just looked down, disappointed at his luck. Disappointed at the draft that his name included. But mostly disappointed at Giovanni for committing such a stupid act in the first place. "I can't believe this!" he screamed. He rolled his hand into a fist and threw at the table. "Ash it's not your fault." said Brock encouragingly. Ash could hear Lyra's silent sobs at the current news. He stood up and rubbed Lyra's back gently to comfort her. "Why?" she repeated. She got into Ash's arms, noticing that it could be the last time they held each other.

"The ones chosen will be picked up by military personnel in one week. Let's all fight for freedom and justice." announced the leader and Brock cut the television off. Ash and Lyra were already in too much gloom. 'I wonder how the other regions are taking this in.' thought Brock while looking out the window.

-Friday, August 26, 2019

Royal Palace, Sinnoh

2:56 P.M.

She might be one of the busiest Royals in all of Sinnoh, but not enough for the now Queen Salvia to miss the news of the tragedy that took place in Johto. After all, that is the region her secret crush she had since she was just a little girl lived. She thought about it on the way as she walked to her meeting. 'Okay get it together Salvia. Just don't think about him.' she thought to herself and she entered the meeting room. All her advisors and high class royals were there including Cynthia, the still reigning Champion.

"So we have three options, Kanto, Johto, or Neutrality." started Salvia as she got in her place. "I decide neutrality. We can't have our own citizens and soldiers lose their lives for a war that doesn't involve us!" said one of the Royals. Many others agreed to that policy. "But that leaves us more vulnerable to any Kanto attacks. I say side with Johto." announced Salvia. "After all, we don't want to side with a tyrant." "But Johto has a weaker government. Giovanni's leader leadership can lead his region to victory. I say Kanto." another Royal said. Silence fell upon the attendees. Then Cynthia stood up and declared her side of the controversy. "I say Johto because they have a very strong military and economy. And even though they don't have strong leadership, they are the victims. They weren't the ones who attacked Kanto for no reason at all."

"I say Johto also." said a Royal. With that argument, siding with Johto won by a majority of 67%. "So Johto wins." said Salvia with confidence. "Gather our forces. We are going to war."

-Petalburg, City

5:23 P.M.

"NO! I won't allow it." said Caroline with rage. "There is no way you are fighting this war Max." "Mom, I have to. We are allies with Johto and I want to defend our home region. I won't let any power hungry monster bring harm to Hoenn or any other place in this world." said Max in his defense. "No! I still won't allow it."

"Mom! I'm twenty!" exclaimed Max. "He is old enough to fight. Plus, we are his parents. We HAVE to support his decisions." said Norman. Caroline knew he was right and sighed loudly. "Okay. If you want to fight in the war, you can. But I still am worried about this." she said.

- Sunday, August 28, 2019

Goldenrod City, Johto

Ash's Apartment Complex

3:41 P.M.

"Victory for our soldiers today. The Johto army managed to take the coastal cities in Kanto. The Kanto forces have been pushed inward to the region center. At this rate, the army won't need the citizens chosen in the draft." "Whoo! Yeah!" said Lyra immaturely. Ash was also happy that he didn't have to go into combat. "Looks like they are doing good job in the invasion of Kanto." said Brock. At that moment the former Kanto citizens thought about their hometowns. Who knows what could've happened to their homes. Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Ash ran to it and opened it. He was surprised to find his mother standing in his doorway.

"Mom what happened?" asked Ash as he led her to a seat. "It destroyed everything." she responded. "Who?" asked Lyra in all seriousness. "This stupid war." she responded with anger. "When Johto forces arrived, Giovanni dropped bombs, destroying Pallet Town." Ash was taken aghast. "That monster." he said through gritted teeth. "Many people didn't make it, including Misty, who was over for a visit." Delia added. Now it was Brock's turn to be surprised. "Is this true?" he asked. "Yes, or else I wouldn't be here telling you!"

"How did you get out?" asked Ash. "I ran to the harbor, where there was a boat loading up survivors. I was lucky because I was the last one to board." she responded. "I can't believe how it starting to get over there."

-A few hours later

"Giovanni has managed to take control of two of the five cities that were invaded by Johto. So far there are only six regions in the war already." The screen showed a chart of the regions and which side they are on.

Allied Forces:

Johto

Hoenn

Sinnoh

Axis Forces:

Kanto

Unova

Kalos

"Already all the main regions are beginning to have minor skirmishes against each other. According to rumors, Almia, Oblivia, and Fiore are planning on joining the Regional War. More on this as it continues." It's only been hours and the tides have turned. Only one city is under Johto control. The ones in the draft were to fight, and Ash was leaving on any moment soon. He was filled with nervousness and worry. The escorts were already at his door ready to take him of to battle. "Time to go." said one of the Escorts. Ash looked back. He hugged his mom and kissed Lyra goodbye. It might be the last time they see each other. Then they left. After the door closed shut, Lyra broke down in tears.

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE ANSWER THE POLLS IN MY BIO. I WILL BE GREATLY THANKFUL TO THOSE WHO VOTE. ALSO READ AND REVIEW SO THAT I CAN GET BETTER. LASTLY REMEMBER, ****NO FLAMES****.**


	4. Caught in the Spider Web

Chapter 4

- "Caught in the Spider Web"

Johto Delta Force Pvt. Ash Ketchum

Friday, September 15, 2019

Castelia City Shores

2:25 P.M.

It's almost been one month since Ash was elected in the draft to fight in the Regional War. One month of combat training and he was already heading out to fight in his first mission. The Castelia City Ash once knew was no more. Axis and Allied ships fired each other. Fighter jets flew in the skies with loud whooshes in their trail. Soldiers scattered everywhere, all just to rescue an undercover squad who was caught in the wrong time gathering information on a planned Kanto attack. Now Ash was in the fight.

"Get ready. We'll reach extraction point in 10." said the pilot. Ash and his squad grabbed their weapons. His squad consisted of: Gary, Ethan, Ritchie, & Brock. The farther in, the greater the death and destruction. Ash glanced back at his teammates, and noticed Brock looking at a picture of somebody. "Who's in the picture?" yelled Ash. Brock looked up and showed Ash the photo of Lucy with Brock in a park, smiling. "We were supposed to marry next month, but who knows if we will make it back." Ash looked away from the picture, which made him think of Lyra back home and how she was taking in the fact that he was staring death in the face.

The chopper landed and the squad got off. "Good luck." said the pilot and he flew away. "Alright let's move out." said Brock. They lined up against the wall and walked low in order to keep from getting seen. Brock glanced at the corner and signaled them to get down. But too late. Brock was seen, so they had to fire back. "Shoot at them!" said Ritchie with determination. The walked to the open and fired. Brock shot two down, one shot in the head and just shot the other. Ritchie was shooting everything that was hostile, shooting two in the shoulder and another in the chest. So were Ethan and Gary. After they shot the final bullet, "Clear!" announced Brock. They moved forward with the sound of gunshots in the background. The trip was smooth until a huge squad of Axis soldiers attacked with two Humvees. "Get down!" yelled Ash. Everyone got hidden as the machine gun from the Humvee began to fire. It kept shooting until they thought the threat was gone. That's when Ash aimed his M4A1 and shot the gunner in the head. The enemy squad began firing again. So did the group Ash shot three in the chest while Brock shot two down. The rest shot the remaining soldiers. "Cover me I'm changing mags." said Ash. He took off the empty magazine, put in a fresh one, pushed it in ,and pulled the bolt.

"Keep moving." said Gary, who joined the squad after escaping Kanto. "Command where are the hostages?" asked Brock through the radio. "Keep going 50m north. Then turn east and go 450m from there." they responded. "Copy that." said Brock. Then a squad of soldiers entered and Ritchie and Ethan were ready to fire. "Hold fire. They are friendlies." The squad kept moving as the enemy fired. Ash shot five of them down until they entered Burgh's former gym, now destroyed. Upon entrance, the building shook. "What was that?" asked Ethan. "I don't know but my best guess, missile." responded Gary.

They still had 200 meters to go. They continued through the building until Gary found some hostiles. They crouched down until Brock said, "Take them down." Gary shot and the other hostiles shot and one of the bullets hit Gary in his right leg. Crimson red was oozing out of his leg. More bullets came his way until Ritchie pushed him down. Ash fired at the remaining soldiers, taking them down. "Clear." said Ash. "We're almost there. Let's move." commanded Brock. "Not now. Gary is shot." responded Ash. He took a First Aid from his Fanny Pack and pulled out a gauze pad and bandage strap. "Brock cover us." said Gary. Brock nodded. Ash applied pressure on the wound and wrapped the bandage over the gauze pad. "You can still fight?" asked Brock. "Yeah." he responded. Another missile had impacted the building and hostiles had started firing." "Hold on to me." said Ash, putting Gary's arm over his shoulder. "Brock, Ritchie, Ethan cover me." The walked up the stairs, receiving more fire. Ash might not be in good condition, but he had a hawk's aim. He shot down five soldiers, two headshots and three in some part of the body. "Keep moving Ash. We'll cover you." said Brock. Ash nodded and walked on.

He kept shooting and moving. He wasn't gonna let Gary die. Not in the middle of this raging hell. Gary collapsed 5 meters from the location of the hostages. "I can't keep going." he said. "C'mon. You can't give up." said Ash. "Go. I'll carry him." said Ethan. Ash kept moving. "They are dead ahead." he announced. He almost reached their position until an assault chopper launched missiles, knocking him back. His left arm was in extreme pain when he moved it. He glanced at it and saw a shard of glass deeply inserted in his bicep. His rifle was useless with the pain. He grabbed his pistol, ready for anything. He approached the group slowly. "You guys okay?" he asked. "Yes. We all are." Brock arrived in time. He looked at Ash's wound. 'Must hurt.' he thought. "Extraction is at rooftop. We need to move now." said Ritchie.

The way there was quiet. But the Squad, with their loaded guns, moved slowly against the wall. The commander got on the radio. "Commander this is Private Ash Ketchum speaking over." Ash answered. "Ketchum, wanted to let you know a Black Hawk chopper will meet you at extraction point. Keep an eye out. Hostiles will try to take down the chopper." the leader responded. "Copy that." said Ash. They arrived at the rooftop to the chaotic battlefield. "Clear." said Ash as he walked out. But the first step he took almost gave him a bullet. Ash aimed at the direction of the shot. "MULTIPLE HOSTILES 3'O CLOCK!" he yelled. The squad ran out and began shooting at enemies. Ash shot one in the chest while Ritchie got some Headshots. Brock shot any enemy in sight. He then felt a stabbing pain but ignored it. Chopper inbound!" yelled Gary. The chopper arrived just as the last hostile was shot down. "Everyone jump in!" he yelled. The troops and the spies jump in just as more hostiles are arriving in the rooftops. Gary grabbed the mounted Machine Gun and fired, letting the helicopter leave home free. But then, two Kanto chopper fired at the Black Hawk. Gary aimed at the first, shooting the wing. The wing exploded, taking it down. The other chopper kept pursuit when Gary fired, meeting the same fate, but before crashing it fired. A great shaking hit the chopper. "We're hit!" yelled the chopper pilot trying to regain control. The squad held tight as the chopper spun in circles. "Got it." yelled the pilot. "Systems are online." The group let out a sigh of relief. "Commander, Mission accomplished. We are headed home." said Ash as he laid his head on the seat.

**OK NOT MY BEST WORK. BUT C'MON. ANYWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW TO IMPROVE. ALSO, IF YOU WANT, LEAVE A COUPLE SUGGESTION. I WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED.**


End file.
